


Due ardenti e giovani fiamme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fantasiosa ragazza [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Johnny Storm e Darcy sono due ragazzi focosi alle prese con un amore giovanile.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:Prompt: dibattito accademico





	Due ardenti e giovani fiamme

Due ardenti e giovani fiamme  
  
  


Johnny atterrò sul soffitto dell'appartamento, spense le fiamme che lo avvolgevano e si passò le mani sulle spalle nude. Un po' di cenere finì sopra la terrazza, il giovane la tolse dai suoi corti capelli biondi e si massaggiò il collo muscoloso. Raggiunse il bordo della terrazza e saltò, atterrando nel davanzale sottostante. Si girò e bussò un paio di volte sul vetro della porta-finestra. Intravide la figura di Darcy seduta sulla poltrona, la giovane era piegata in avanti, i capelli neri le ricadevano davanti al viso e tra naso e bocca teneva una matita. Bussò più forte, rabbrividendo e saltellò sul posto. La ragazza posò il tomo sul divano, si voltò e sorrise vedendolo. Si mise in piedi, corse verso di lui, tornò indietro, prese un plaid e corse nuovamente alla finestra aprendola.

“ E'  _bello_ vederti” sussurrò, facendogli l'occhiolino. Johnny ridacchiò, prese il plaid e se lo avvolse intorno al corpo.

“ Mi dispiace se ieri non sono venuto al tuo esame, ma stavano invadendo Venezia ... di nuovo” sussurrò. Darcy gli chiuse la porta-finestra alle spalle e lo guardò dirigersi in cucina.

“ Jane è messa peggio con Thor, lui non si fa sentire per anni” ribatté. Storm si sedette su una sedia, la avvicinò a una stufetta alogena e mise le mani davanti alla luminosa fonte di calore.

“ Lo sai, io invece sarò sempre qui, a distrarti dallo studio” ribatté. Darcy sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, sporse il labbro inferiore si indicò.

“ Mettiti in fila ragazzino, c'è già moltissima roba che mi distrae” rispose. Iniziò a indicarsi le dita di una mano con l'altra.

“ Serie televisive, il lavoro alla caffetteria ...”. Iniziò a enumerare Darcy.

“ Ecco che inizia con un dibattito accademico dei suoi” si lamentò Storm.

“  ... gli speciali sugli attori che mi piacciono, i film al cinema, persino la mosca è interessante mentre studio”. Proseguì la giovane.

“ E c'è la fila anche per le cose che ami?” domandò Johnny, alzando lo sguardo. Darcy annuì e si afferrò il seno.

“ Queste le amo più di te, anche se i tuoi glutei sodi potrebbero convincermi in futuro a fare cambio di priorità” ribatté. Johnny scoppiò a ridere ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.

“ Io, invece, amo solo te” ribatté. Darcy mosse la mano davanti al viso e sbadigliò.

“ Già sentite queste menzogne” ribatté. Johnny si alzò, la raggiunse e avvolse anche lei nella coperta.

“ Lascia che sia il mio calore a parlare per me” sussurrò con voce roca. Darcy si voltò e gli affondò il viso tra i pettorali sodi, strofinando il naso contro la sua pelle.

“ Attento, è più probabile che io bruci te” lo stuzzicò. Johnny si piegò in avanti e le baciò il collo niveo, scostando con il naso le ciocche nere.

“ Se tocco anche solo uno dei peluche che invadono la nostra stanza da letto, non avrò dubbi che sarai tu ad ardere me” sussurrò. Darcy si sporse sulle punte.

“ Scemo” bisbigliò. Chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò.

 


End file.
